My Little Pony: My Little Brony Life is fun!
by Loremon
Summary: My OC suddenly wake up in Equestria, How did I get here? what will deviate from the original My Little Pony? Not even I know. My OC Stolen Thunder appear in the Everfree Forest on the day of Nightmare Moon's revival and tries his best, not to change too much. OCxSomepony of the Mane six prolly, no spoiler there. Rating M cause of paranoia. I hope you reader's will enjoy it. (7*w*)7
1. Chapter 1

****Hello all peoples, ponies, brony's and pegasisters, this story is another human ends up in equestria and tries to fit in kind of story.  
There will be romance, adventure and random weird stuff.****

**I enjoy portra****ying myself as different characters in different worlds and so this is kind of a self insert but only partialy,  
though since I dont know what would happen if I really ended up in another world.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own mlp fim, anything but my OC "Stolen Thunder" Lazyness + stuf I make up, is owned by their respective owners.**

**Chap 1 Everything has a begining**

Walking through a dark forest, I've been going for what feels like hours. Further down the path I'm walking on there is sudenly a light,  
dim at first but steadily getting brighter. I turn around to try too get away from the light but I cant find the path,  
just a dark void. Slowly everything around me turns into a bright white light and I wake up at the sound of birds.

"A dream huh?" I mumble to myself, stretching as I wake up. Strange? I don't remember my bed being this uncomfortable.  
And why does it feel like im outside? Opening my eyes I notice that I'm in some forest,  
"Hello blue hair?" I say as my bang falls in front of my eyes. "That's strange?" I note as I bring up my hand to examine the hair.

Shocked to se a hoof instead of my hand I look over the rest of my body.  
"Am I? No that's not posible!" I exclaim. Looking around I see a water hole, saying "well aint that convenient"  
with a smirk on my face. Walking a bit wobbly in my new body I make my way over to the edge of the water,  
positioning myself with my left side against it so I can see a full reflection.

"Well well well, I certainly have become a pony." Looking over my equine body I note that I have a Light blue coat,  
my mane and tail are deep blue except a lighter blue strand in my tail. "Oh my, I'm a pegasus!" I hadn't noticed them before,  
but there they where, a fine pair of wings. Looking away from the water, towards my side I look at my left wing as I try to move it.  
"Well that wasn't too hard," I note when I finaly have it unfolded.

"Heh, it feels just like a pair of extra arms!" Getting over the hype of having wings I turn back to my reflection in the water and frown.  
"I certainly don't look very manly tho," I say with a sigh. A sudden anxiety fills my mind and I swing my head down, looking between my legs.

"Phew! Still there," I say in a relieved tone.

*A flock of birds fly away from a tree nearby*

Jumping a little at the sudden flight of the birds I say, "Ok! Enough with the mirrors Narcissius!" And look around.  
"Hmm, if I'm in Equestria the only forest I supose I could have ended up in is the everfree forest. I hope I'll find my way out.  
"Ah, right! I could fly out!" I exclaim with glee, by jumping and flapping as hard as I can, I barely reach over the treetops before failing and crashing face first.  
"Ouch!" I say in a voice deprived of all hapiness from before.

I had barely made out the shape of a castle on my little escapade to the treetops and figured, hey! Better than nothing.  
Now walking with a clear goal in mind I wondered why, even though it was obviously morning, the sun hadn't started to rise.  
"It's not like I arived just when Nightmare moon broke out right?" I started thinking. "Cause that would make me feel like the world is trolling me,  
since I have seen all four seasons of mlp fim already. Unless, I had traveled through time as well.

"Meh, I'll find out soon enough." Walking for a time with no beaten path to follow I looked towards the moon thinking,  
"I thought the craters was suposed to look like an unicorn head. Well whatever!" uppon arriving at the old castle I walk towards the room,  
where the elements had been located in the series.

"Surely they wouldn't be here at the moment," I mumble to myself. Walking up to the door I swing it open and say,  
"see! I said that they wouldnt be... here!" I finish with a twitching, unamused smile.  
"Atleast I get a front row seat to a historical event... There we go." I say as I hide myself within the ruins.

Waiting for what felt like over an hour, I actually start feeling bored when I suddenly hear the sound of hoves.  
I peek out from my hiding place and see the mane six at the entrance. "Why is the door open?" Pinkie says bouncing around it.  
"I don't know," Twilight answers. "But it certainly seems like it was opened recently."

I retract my head to not be noticed as they start to look around to see if anypony's there.  
"Well the elements seem to have been left untouched atleast," Twilight note as they walk up to them.  
Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash started bringing the element's down from their holders, putting them infront of Twilight Sparkle.

When they notice there's only five, Rainbow dash ask's. "Where's the sixth?"  
And Twilight quotes a book that says that when the five elements are present, a spark will cause the sixth element to be revealed.  
Applejack ask's, "what the hay is that suposed to mean?" And Twilight aswers that she's not sure but she has an idea.

She also ask's the other to stand back, just in case something happens.  
Figuring that Nightmare Moon will soon apear, I sneak out through one of the holes where there had been windows,  
just as the others where finnished walking out front, leaving Twilight to concentrate.

As fast as I can, I hurry over to the place where the elements would end up. However, I fail to notice that I get spotted by Nightmare Moon who smirk evilly.  
Positioning myself on a ledge outside of one of the broken windows on the far end of the room I start waiting. No more than a minute or so later,  
Nightmare Moon teleported the elements into the room along with Twilight, who I know had jumped after the elements and been brought along for the ride.

Nightmare Moon let out an evil laugh as the shocked Twilighi saw her.  
My heart skipped a beat when Twilight started skraping the ground with a hoof in preparation to charge.  
"Haha how cute," I mumble to myself. Nightmare however just look taken aback by the much smaller pony's agressive behavior and says.  
"You're kidding! You're kidding, right?"

Twilight's horn starts to glow as she charge and not backing down, Nightmare charges as well.  
Just as they are about to clash, Twilight teleports herself to the elements, effectively confusing Nightmare for a second.  
Using her magic on the elements Twilight get's zapped and blown back as the energy sparks back and forth between the orbs.

Nightmare Moon who was now back at the side of the elements, trying to deny what was going on got relieved when the sparks just stopped,  
leaving Twilight in despair. Nightmare shatters the stone orbs and begin her villainous monologue and laugh.  
Twilight looks back to the entrance as she hear the voice's of her friend's.

Knowing this is the time when the real spark happen I look on as she lectures Nightmare saying that she cant destroy the elements just like that,  
and that the spirits of the elements are right with them. After some explainations by Twilight and some flying neklace creating crystals,  
plus the sixth element appearing, creating a tiara for Twilight, Nightmare sigh's.

"I didnt think I'd need to do this" she said. "Do what?" Twilight ask's. "This!" Nightmare shout's as she looks over to me,  
shocking me since I thought I wasn't discovered. Using her magic she teleports me to her side, keeping me levitated right to the left of her.  
"Hey, that's cheating!" Rainbow shouts, pointing a hoof at me.

"Now let that poor mare down this instant," Rarity says putting her hoof down. Nightmare laughs,  
"you wouldnt want this unlucky mare to get hurt now would yo..." My kick land's on Nightmare's jaw knocking her out,  
making me fall to the floor. Rubbing my face since i landed on it again. "Maybe you should use the elements now?" I sugest.

"Oh right!" Twilight says and they activate them, rainbow collored light start's shooting out, wrapping around the unconsious Nightmare moon.  
Knowing that the mane six would be out cold for a bit, resulting from their first use of the elements I decide make myself scarce.  
Looking out the window I could actually see Ponyville from this room.

Climbing onto the edge of the window and unfolding my wings I wince as I look down, knowing that this was my most stupid idea yet.  
"Geronimo!" I scream as I jump out, using my wings to glide through the air not daring to flap them, in case something goes wrong.  
"Now that was an awkward way of meeting them," I mumble to myself as I glide through the air.

Back at the room Twilight and the others start to stir. Rainbow Dash complains, her head hurts and Applejack asks if everyone's ok.  
Rarity notice's her tail is back and act's all happy. They also notice their necklaces. Then Aplejack speaks up.  
"Gee Twilight, I thought it was just a bunch of hoey, but I guess we realy do reprecent the elements of friendship."

"Indeed you do," Celestia says floating into the room through a window. Twilight get's over to greet celestia meanwhile the other's are bowing.  
Celestia tells Twilight she knew that she could defeat Nightmare Moon by making some true friends. "Well we almost didn't," Twilight confess.

"What do you mean?" Celestia ask's.  
"Oh, oh!" Pinkie says. "There was this mare I havent seen before who got caught by nightmare but then knocked her out like whoa!  
With a kick right to the muzzle so tecknically she defeated Nightmare but then we used the elements to make sure she would stay defeated,  
and then we passed out," looking around Pinkie ask's. "Where is she anyway?"

The others look around, "Well she couldn't be far!" Aplejack notes. She look's over to Rainbow dash who takes the hint and says,  
"you can count on me," nodding. Just before Rainbow dashes of, Celestia clears her throat.  
"Why don't you bring her to ponyville instead and we'll meet there." Thinking for a second Dash salutes Celestia before taking to the skies.

Soaring over the forest I frown and say, "I hope that didn't change the story too much. I shouldn't realy get involved with the mane six if posible."  
Thinking of how to get by in equestria while living under the radar I jolt and look up towards whatever had sneaked up on me,  
catching me by my front legs from above.

"Drat!" I say, giving me a confused look from Rainbow Dash who stered me towards the center of Ponyville.  
"Can you let me go?" I ask her, sounding as polite as I possibly can.  
"Sorry, no can do! Princess Celestia asked me to bring you to ponyville so we can talk." I get in reply.  
"And so the plot thickens," I murmur. This making me get another odd look from Rainbow.

The rest of the jurney was mostly just an awkward silence, only disrupted by me saying.  
"I do have my own wings to fly with you know!" Only to be shot down with.  
"Yep, but I'm not letting you go." From Rainbow Dash.  
"Well that's the first time any girl says that to me," I mumble. Obviously too loud since Dash apparently heard it and retorted.  
"Well I supose it's mostly stallions saying that with how cute you are and stuff."

Blushing a bit by having been called cute, I just shut up and await whatever fate have in store for me.  
Arriving, we land right beside the girl's just as Celestia decree that Twilight would take on her new mission and live in Ponyville,  
making everypony really happy.

Turning to me Celestia ask's, "so is this the ma"Stallion"re that you where talking about?"  
Looking like she was deep in thought for some reason. The other's nodded before realising I had disrupted Celestia.  
"What did you say?" Everyone ask's.

"I'm a male! Aand a pegasus I might add," I say as I unfold my wings and do a little swing sideways with my head to dramatice the whole thing.  
"No you're not!" Come's a blunt answer from them,  
"Of cause I am, would you like to check for yourself, is that it?" I say angrily and point a hoof in between my leggs.  
The others blush a bit before Pinkie speaks up. "Not that you silly filly, Ops! What we meant was that you're not a pegasus."

"You are an Alicorn," Twilight say's stepping up. Looking up I see a small horn that previously had been hidden below my bang.  
"Well I'll be!" I say touching it with a hoof.  
"How in tarnation did you miss that?" Applejack ask's.  
"Yeah you'd have to be pretty stupid," Spike cut's in. I frown at him and say.  
"Well I've only been a pony for an hour or two," retorting.

"By the way!" I turn my head to Celestia who as the others seemed to be stuck wondering about things.  
"Sorry for kicking your sister," I say looking over at Luna who was a few feet behind Celestia.  
"What?" Rainbow Dash Ask's nopony in particular. "Oh right you missed that part," Twilight says and fills her in on what happened after she left.

"Oh, it's ok. I'm sorry for trying to use you as a shield," Luna says looking sadly at me.  
"No worries, I obviously wheren't careful enough sneaking around trying to get the front seat's to such an event."  
"You soud as you already knew what was going to happen," Celestia notes. "Why is that?"

"I, oops! Me and my loose thounge." I say looking at the others.  
"Well let's just say I had an idea about what was going to happen because of some kidds show I watched."  
"He aint lyin atleast," Aplejack says stepping forward. "But I cant shake the feelin that there's somethin more too it."

Not wanting to make anything bigger than it is I look at Celestia and hurry to say.  
"Well why dont you just make me stay here and let your student keep an eye on me?"  
"That I shall, You are hereby to stay at the library with Twilight sparkle untill further notice, and Twilight!"

"Yes Celestia?" "Please report to me, any news on this new companion of your's." Celestia waves her hoof at me, still with a pondering look on her face.

"I will," Twilight answers with a nod. Celestia excuses herself saying how she must go back to Canterlot and suddenly,  
I have Pinkie Pie pressing her face against mine, making me fall back into a sitting position. She glances down for a second before saying.  
"Hi mister! Dont you dare think you can get away from me giving you a welcome to Ponyville party!"

Sighing I say, "Sorry! I wont run or hide from you guys anymore. Just haa... let's take it at the library."  
I stand up and walk of towards the library, leaving the others to follow. Walking behind me, right out of earshot. Rarity says to the other's,  
"I still cant believe such a cute pony could be a stallion."

"You'd better belieeve it!" Pinkie say's bouncing up beside her. "Pinkie, say you didn't!" Twilight ask's.  
"How else was I suposed to know you silly?" Pinkie say's still bouncing around them.  
"Well he does look good, although a little dainty." Aplejack say's looking at me. "Well he certainly is easy on the eyes,"  
Fluttershy who had mostly been quiet suddenly said making them look at her.

"I know right," Rarity adds. "I almost thought I might have a thing for mare's for a while there."  
Rainbow mostly hung her head glancing up at me thinking back at what she had said when carrying me back to Ponyville.  
"I told him he was cute," she mumbled to herself. A little embarrased by having let that detail slipp.

Walking into the library I leave the door open for the others and go to thr center of the room waiting for the others.  
"Oh the questions they must have," I think as I remember we haven't even introduced ourselves yet.  
Obviously Twilight had thought of the same thing, cause when they where all gathered before me in the room she started clearing her throat.

Just when she started saying, "I am." I interupted her and said "yes yes I know, let me try.  
"You are Twinkle twinkle little starswirl + dragon," I making a quick gesture at spike. With a smirk on my face all the while.  
"And you!" I say without letting them gather their thoughts. "Are Fluttereyes!" I point at Fluttershy who hide's shyly behind her mane.  
I quickly change my target pointing at Rarity, saying "Miss Fabulous!" Getting a happy but confused look from her.

Pointing over at Pinkie she starts bouncing, "Oh oh, my turn, my turn." "Kinky pie!"  
"Oh he got it right! No wait heey. I see what you did there mister." She exclaims, doing the I got my eyes on you motion with her hoof.  
"How I like em apple's!" I say as I point towards Applejack who get confused and don't know what to think,  
"and finaly" I say as I turn towards Rainbow Dash.

"You!" I say pointing at her, you're. She takes a step back. "You're Flying Collors."  
Dash gives me a confused look and Twilight snickers at what I did there. Being the only one who got the joke at the start.  
Flustered Rainbow say, "So what's your name then? Girly guy?" I just smirk at her try to get back at me and say  
"nope, but I guess my birthname would be strange so you can just call me Stolen Thunder or just Thunder is fine."

"I mean after all my mark is of a captured lightningbolt," I say as I point towards my flank on wich a whitened doubble zig zag bollt was,  
with some kind of bands around it. "Well you certainly stole our thunder back at the old castle Thunder, its like you just sapped it upp." Twilight note, snickering.

"So is there a reason you messed up our names intentionally?" Applejack ask, having caught on to everything since the start cause of her element.  
I smile at her saying, "sorry Applejack. It was just too funny to pass up."  
She semed satisfied with the answer, nodding her head understandingly.  
"And I'm not Kinky," Pinkie says out of the blue.

"Do you mean as a name or personality wise?" I ask, putting her on thin ice.  
"As a name of cause" she answers without thinking. "Yeah, I thought as much" I say nodding. "Cause I know you looked."  
This put a blush on Pinkies face making her say "I'll get you yet!" "Are you going to rope me in?" I ask. "Yea-no, I mean Gah!"  
Pinkie says before storming out screaming "just you wait."

"Was I a little too harsh?" I ask the others who also had a slight blush on their faces cause of the whole thing.  
"Oh, dont worry. She will get over it" Fluttershy says quietly hiding her whole face behind her mane when I look at her.  
"Well then, I'm not realy hungry and this has been a strange day for me. So I think I'll go to bed early" I say as I head into the guest room.

Closing the door behind me and just laying on the bed I soon drift of to dreamland. Still in the room outside Applejack speaks up.  
"I'm glad I wasn't on Pinkies end of that. Ah might have just roped that guy in just too prove I could."  
"Tell me about it," Dash say's. "Well I'd better get back to my animals now," Fluttershy notes.

The other agrees and start to leave themselves. Just as they walk out the door leaving Twilight and Spike, Rarity looks back and add.  
"Now Twilight, watch yourself so you don't attack him in his sleep just because you're living with such a cutie."  
Speaking through her teeth Twilight says. "I'm not that kind of girl Rarity." "Oh I know darling," Rarity says with a wink as she close the door.

Having nothing more to do, Spike soon went of to take a nap, leaving Twilight standing alone in the middle of the library.  
Looking at my door for the longest while she started thinking, Well nopony would know if I.  
She had walked over to the door grabbing the handle with her hoof before thinking, no! I'm not that kind of mare.  
"Let's just sleep, yeah lets sleep." She walked up to her own bedroom and got to sleep.

Later in the night, somewhere in the darkness a voice could be heard shouting, "I'll get you yet!"  
Waking a few neighbours, Pinkie shove a hoof in her mouth then say, "oopsie."

**Well that's the first chapter, I am not perfect so there will be errors so I'll be happy if you point them out so I can become a better writer.  
I hope everypony enjoyed this chapter, It would be fun knowing what you liked/disliked and any other thought's you readers might have.**

**Before anyone ask's how the others arrived at Ponyville first I'll just say, Duh! Magic Duh!  
Hmm, actually I might use magic as an excuse to other stuff as well later on. We'll just have to wait and see.**

**If you leave questions I will answer them, if I have an answer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I,m Back everypony! Last chapter had awkward moments for almost everypony and poor Pinkie had it toughest of us all.  
I'm almost sorry I did that to her, almost. *grins widely***

**This time I'll be throwing myself- err, I mean my OC for a loop. You might notice that I will change stuff to fit my story,  
instead of making everything happen as it was suposed too. I might actually have a chaotic streak in me.  
Well enough chit chat, I'll let you enjoy the chapter.**

***I walk away* shouting-**

**~"Disclaimer!: I do not own MLP FIM! If I did this story wouldn't be here! I also dont own a fully sane personality so there, have fun reading!"**

**Chap 2 Weird night plus flying practice**

Walking through a dark forest, "I don't know why. But this seem familliar," I think to myself, as I walk down the path I'm on.  
Uppon entering a clearing in the forest I see something familliar. Princess Luna, Stand's there, in the middle of it.  
Watching my shadowy figure as I draw closer, she ask's.  
"What are thou?" I look down at my hand, still shrouded in darknes.  
"A dream huh?" I mumble to myself.

Oh, yeah! I remember Luna could enter other's dream's in the serie's.  
Wanting to have a little fun with her, I walk over to her, placing my hand on her head. Ruffling her mane I say.  
"Tag, you're it!" Jumping backwards into the air just floating there.  
"If you want answer's then come get me," I say with a grin using my index finger to gesture for her to come at me.

With a ruffled mane, Luna just gape at what just happened, then frowning.  
"Oh, it's on!" She say as she start coming after me. Chasing me through the landscape, it change getting brighter.  
This wasn't earth, but my own screwed up dream version of it. At one point there was a T-Rex chasing us, at another point we were out in space.  
Entering a spaceship only to walk through a door that led to the outside of a normal house on earth.

After ending up at some water resort, we soon end up under the sea, Luna holding her breath untill she notce that she can breathe just fine.  
I laugh at her for thinking she could drown in a dream. I continue on into the city, and just when Luna think's she has me against a wall, I simply back through it.  
She wasn't happy now since she crashed into it while trying to grab me.

"Enough!" She call's out in her royal Canterlot voice, using her powers to bring us back to where we met each other in the dreamworld.  
"Not yet!" I say, having too much fun to let her have her way just yet.  
Conjuring a well, by willing it into existence I jump into it, holding my breath using one hand to hold my nose and the other to wave good bye to Luna,  
who just stand there shocked, mouth slightly agape cause of my behavior.

The last word's I hear as I plummet into the well is. "I swear, he is just like Disc-..." As everything change into a bright light.  
As I open my eye's, I find that I look like my pony form again. Walking around the place I think.  
"Well I haven't dreamt of this place before," unafected by the change as I have since long stopped questioning my dream's.

After all, I am usually as concious as I would be when awake.  
It seem to be early summer, and I see the Canterlot castle in the distance,  
"it look's quite new tho!" I note as I will myself over to it.  
Appearing right in the throne room you'd think there would be guard pony's everywhere but nuh-uh.

The whole place seem deserted,  
"well! It is a dream after all." I say to myself, starting to explore the empty castle.  
Looking into whatever room I find. After checking some room's, I finally meet somepony else.  
"Hello there," I say to the inhabitant of my otherwise empty dreamworld.  
As I walk into the room, the pony who were under the covers of it's bed shuffled around.

Peeking out from under the blanket was a mare, not looking any older than myself.  
Having a white coat and a pink mane. She had bloodshot eyes and were panting.  
"Do you have a fever?" I ask, getting closer. She mumbles something I can't hear as I draw closer.  
Suddenly a magical aura shoot's out from under the blanket.

Not being able to do a thing I end up being pulled under the blanket, the mare pushing me down getting above me, mounting me.  
"This is just wrong on so many level's" I think as I realize what kind of dream this had started to change into.  
Getting her way with me, she continue untill it's night.  
"Man! That was bucking awesome, awesome but weird." I mumble.  
"Haven't been this exhausted in a dream before." I think, with mixed feelings of what just happened as I fall asleep with the mare beside me.

Being exhausted or falling asleep within a dream wasn't anything new to me, so I just welcome the calmness of a dreamless sleep.  
Strangely, yet another dream start's and I notice it's about walking through that darn forest again. T  
he light appear's again and I hear knocking. Waking up I hear Twilight's voice calling out to me.  
"Get out here Thunder! It's already 09:00 in the morning."

"Well, that was some experience" I wisper quietly to myself, yawning tiredly while I think back on my dream,  
blushing as a particular moment come's to mind. I smack my cheek's and start groggily heading for the door.  
Opening it I find Twilight outside, a smile on her face as if she had acomplished something or something.

"Well arn't you sparkling today?" I say as she answer.  
"Oh you, dont steal every oportunity you get, Thunder." This, making her go into a fit of giggles at what she did with my name there.  
"Oh, haha!" I say as I roll my eyes at her. "You obviously want something, but I'm hungry and tired."  
I say as I head toward's the breakfast.

"That's strange." She say as she follow me to the table.  
"Yeah, I'm usualy a morning pers... pony but for some reason I feel like I didn't get much sleep at all tonight," I tell her.  
Grabbing some toast with strawberry marmelade I continue.  
"Maybe playing tag in my dream's with Luna wasn't such a good idea."  
"Luna came to your dream!?" Twilight ask's with her mouth hanging open now instead of the smile she had before.

"Yeah, I gave her the grand tour," I say smirking at Twilight who though a bit confused at what this grand tour could be, started thinking.  
"Hmm, maybe that's why Celestia said they would be visiting us this afternoon?" She mumbeled high enough for me to hear.  
"Ah, right!" I say. "I forgot to answer Lunas question cause the dream changed," I tell her.

"What?" Twilight ask's. "Well I kinda lost her somewhere in the middle of the dream," I answer not realy wanting to talk about what happened next in the dream.  
"You lost her!?" Twilight exclaims shocked. I just shrug my shoulders and chow down on my second marmelade sandwich.  
"No wonder they want to meet," Twilight say with a thoughtful expression.

"Why?" I ask, just a teeny bit curious.  
"Well to start with, you can't just lose the ruler of the night while in a dream." Twilight say as if stating the obvious.  
"I can see why that's strange," I say nodding. Twilight who had not touched her breakfast untill now grabbed a spoon with her aura, using it to eat her oatmeal.

"Say, I have a horn right?" I say to Twilight who stop's her spoon right in front of her open mouth.  
"Yes?" She ask's, not sure where I'm going with this.  
"So that mean's I should also be able to do that," I say pointing one hoof on the spoon floating next to her while holding my toast in the other.  
Twilight who just noticed I was using my hoves, put down her spoon on the plate, snickering.

"What?" I ask, only a little anoyed.  
"It's just that most ponies learn that almost as early as they start walking," she say's starting to giggle.  
"As you know, I didn't know I had a horn untill a night ago," I remind her.  
"Oh rigth!" She say, "how'd you miss that?"  
"Well it wasn't easy!" I say humoring her.  
"I had to never look up or touch my forhead, I also had to always keep my bang from blowing around in the wind."

"Oh, it was real hard I tell ya."  
"No, really how?" She ask's whiping a tear from laughing at the sheer stupidity of my story.  
"I'll tell you what," I say getting her full atention.  
"I will come clean and tell you guys everything later when Celestia get's here since I don't really feel like hiding stuff."  
She started to nod just as somepony knocked on the door.

Twilight roll her eyes, walking towards the door shouting.  
"This is a public library for ponies sake! just come in." Sighing she open the door followed by Rainbow dash flying into the room.  
"Hey there Flying Collors," I say waving a hoof at Rainbow. Twilight snickering and I get a frown from Dash,  
since she still didn't know what was so funny with that nickname.

"Just come with me," Dash say's flying over to me, grabbing me from where I sitt.  
"Sorry Twilight, but I gotta steal this Thunder for a while."  
"Well aint you funny?" I say to her as she carries me away.  
"What are you going to do?" Twilight ask's.  
"Flight traning," Dash say as her face brighten.  
"I noticed yesterday that Sto here ain't very used to flying. I can call you Sto, right?" Dash ask's as she look at me.  
"Fine!" I say not realy liking it, "but if you do I'll just keep calling you your nickname instead of Rainbow Dash."

"Is the nickname bad in any way?" They both ask as Dash keep's me airborn by holding my front legs.  
"Well kinda," I say not wanting to tell them it basicaly mean female horse in my original language.  
"Tho I'm not telling why!" I tell them. They both roll their eyes and Twilight say,  
"good luck then." Rainbow nod's and flies out through the still open door.

While flying over Ponyville I could see Rarity at a café, some shaking bush,  
Applejack heading toward's the library and Fluttershy tending to her animal friend's over at her cottage.  
"So Collors, where too?" I ask Rainbow, who frown's a bit then answers.  
"To the lake of cause, I thought you might want to take a dipp, Sto!" She finish with a menacing grin on her face, making me frown.

We soon reach the lake and since Rainbow still think's it's funny that she got something on me, she laughs quietly to herself with closed eyes.  
Thinking that I'd probbably gonna drop into the lake one way or another, I mumble.  
"Here goes nothing!" I look down into the lake and say. "I think you should cool that head of yours."  
"What?" Rainbow ask's as I somehow grab her wings, holding her around the middle so she can't unfold them.

"What are you doing!?" she shout's at me.  
"Well hottie, we're gonna bathe so you can try being cool instead."  
"You think I'm hot?" She ask flustered as we plummet to the lake, a slight blush starting to form on her face.  
Noticing I actually said that, I kinda blush as well.

*SPLASH!*

I laugh as I get out of the lake. "Atleast now I know what awaits me if I fail, did you get any cooler?"  
I ask as I turn around to Rainbow Dash who just got out of the lake.  
"You tell me," she say while trying to blow away the part of her wet mane that covers her right eye.

Th-that's actualy still kinda hot as H-well." I say toning it down from what I actually was about to say.  
Mental note, guess my brain switched from liking human's to liking ponies when I turned into one.  
"Well that does not mean you'll get any slack during flight training," she say, as her face turns a bit red.  
"Sorry, let's start." I say trying to shake the water of of me, and to get the image of the wet Rainbow Dash out of my mind.

Just as we arrived at the lake, another pony reached the library. It was Applejack. Knocking on the door an anoyed Twilight opens the dor saying.  
"It's a public libr..." before seing Applejack saying, "oh! Hi Applejack. What did you want?"  
Looking around as if she was hiding from something Applejack put's a leg around Twilight saying.  
"Why don't we talk inside?" Walking in with her.

"So what's all this about?" Twilight ask's as Applejack waves to a bush? The bush then rushes into the library.  
"What in celestias name?" Twilight say's looking confused at the bush.  
"Twilight, is Thunder here?" The bush wisper's as a question.  
"Pinkie?" Twilight ask's contorting her face. "Yes, as a matter of fact Rainbow Dash fetched him earlier for flight training."

"Good!" Pinkie say as she jump's out of the bush, putting it away somehow. Telling Twilight what was going on, Twilight nodd's and smile as she say.  
"That's a great idea!" Making both applejack and Pinkie smile.  
"I know right!" Pinkie say's bouncing on the spot.  
"You two just get ready and I'll get tha rest of us," Applejack tells them leaving the library.

Back at the lake you could see two ponies, one doing wing pushups as the other one instructed.  
"Can I get a break soon?" I ask Rainbow Dash as I do my workout.  
"20 more," she say after thinking a second. We had been here for a few hour's now and I was both sweaty and hungry again.  
Doing the last twenty pushups, "eighteen, nineteen, tweenty!" I say falling down on my back after the last one.

"You're quite good" she tell's me. "Although not as good as me," she boast's.  
"Haha, well do you want to know a secret?" I tell her gesuring for her to come closer.  
She look's around as if to check no one's around before walking over as she dismissively say.  
"Well I guess, why not." Trying to hide how interested she really was in getting to know a secret.

As she lean's in, holding her ear close to my mouth I tell her the secret.  
"You're lying! There's no way that can be true," she says obviously taken aback by what I just said. Getting up on my hooves again I say,  
"should we get Applejack?" She stiffens a bit when she hear's the name and start talking as if she's hiding something.  
"Applejack? No I don't think that's neccesary, I mean it sound's totally weird, but I supose I could believe you that it was your first time ever doing wing pushups."

"Wich is ridiculous, cause you just did like two hundred of them today." She continues.  
"Then, want to know another secret?" I say wanting some more fun reaction's. Obviously intrigued by the first one she instantly closes in saying,  
"tell me." With her ear only a couple of inches from my mouth I struggle to keep from smirking and say.

"I noticed it just before but," she nod's twice. "Upp close like this you smell really good," I say blowing softly in her ear.  
"Gaah!" She says as she gets the tingle's from my stunt, laughing I'm already running toward's the water to freshen up after all the traning.  
"What is he thinking?" Rainbow ask's herself as she look's at me running towards the water as she covers her ear with a hoof.

Remembering just what I said before blowing gently in her ear, she tries to take a sniff of her own front leg thinking.  
"I don't smell anything good, it's not like I'm a cake or anything."  
Looking at her while swiming I smile to myself as she smell herself, looking confused. Flying over to me, hovering over the water Dash say's.  
"Hey, enough slacking. Let's get on to the real flight training."

"So, I am finally going to try to fly?" I ask.  
"Yes, just follow me!" She say's turning back toward's the beach. Being the trixter I am, I grab her hind hoves and pull her down in the water.  
"Kyah!"

*splash*

"Wuh, what was that?" Rainbow asks as she resurface. Seing me whistle inocently right behind her she says.  
"Oh, two can play at that game." As she start's splashing me with water.

After a while of splashing water at each other, among other thing's. We get up out of the water, both laughing at it.  
"That was real fun," she say's looking at me.  
"Yeah it was," I answer. Not knowing what more to say, this conversation felt like it was on a express train headed straight towards Awkwardville.  
Luckily, answering for me. My stomach rumble. Derailing the said train.

"So Collors? Did you bring anything?" I ask dash as I rub my stomach.  
"Actually I did!" She say as she stand's upp, crossing her front legg's with a smugg smile on her face. After eating our sandwhiches I thank her for the grubb.  
"Aw it was nothing," she say, looking proud as I praise her for the food.  
"Now follow me," she tell's me as we start to head towards the part where a cliff is. When at the top, I walk to the edge, looking down into the water.

"Am I suposed to jump from here?" I ask her, not sure if it's such a good idea starting like this instead of trying little by little.  
"Jump? No," she tells me as I breathe out in relief. "I'll help you," she say's as I feel something hitting my behind, successfully pushing me over the edge.  
Looking back I see Rainbow Dash with a smirk, she had bucked me of the cliff.

Flapping too much cause of everything being to sudden, I fly out of control crashing into one of the only clouds around.  
Pushing out my head through the top of it I cough up some cloud, making Dash roll around laughing on the ground.  
I force my wings out through the sides of the cloud, flying over to Dash as she just laughs her tail off.  
"Sto, stop it!" She say's laughing frantically, holding her stomach from the pain of laughing too hard.

"So this is how you fly huh?" I say with a serious face as I use my wings as paddles in a rowboat,  
gliding through the air circling her as she continues laughing.

**And that's the end of chapter two.**

**It was only like half a day so I wonder what the afternoon has in store.  
Must be some weird S*** if I know myself right.**

**I always welcome reviews so feel free to tell me your thought's/questions or theories about what will happen or has happened.**

**Side note, this chapter actually came out earlier than I thought it would.  
Who would have guessed since I dont really plan what's going to happen in the chapter's and just wing it.**

**Anyway's I hope you had a good read, that and I hope I've piked the interest of you readers.**

**Later's all brony's and pegasistes.**

**What will happen next?**

**Many answers and more, in the next chapter of "whatever the title say's"**

**-Bleep!-**


	3. Chapter 3

**I guess this is the third chapter huh? Or should I say the second half of day two?  
Well I'm a bitt bad with time frames so I do not know how many day's It'll take before continuing with the ticket master thingy.**

**This chapter will mostly revolve around the meeting with Celestia and luna tho Pinkie seem to have something planned for me.  
Do you guy's smell a party?**

**Nopony seem to question me when I tell them I've only been a pony for a little while,  
but that might only be them thinking that's imposible and ignore it.**

**As you might understand though I will explain to them that I was a human/whatever that is,  
untill I was transported by some force to Equestria.**

**Btw, is it only me who think the "ugly heart" song by G.R.L. Is like perfect for Rarity and prince blueblood?  
Well whatever, let's get on with the show!**

**"Oh, no you dont!" A familiar voice tell's me.  
"Stolen Thunder here, it seem's like my other me forgot the disclaimer so here it is."**

**Disclaimer: Stolen Thunder:" Loremon "as he call's himself here" does not own mlp fim or anything other than his own figment's of imagination."**

**Stolen Thunder: while stealing the spotlight I also want to add that my other me would actually be an alicorn,  
with a blond coat and red mane if he somehow ended up in equestria. His cutie mark would be a yin yang sun and moon.  
And he would represent the harmony of chaos, no clue as to how that works myself but...  
just look at his avatar to understand, he also would look quite unmanly himself *snickers"*-**

**Aand that's enough out of you, thank you verry much! I say anoyed at my other self after muting him.  
As I said! Let the chapter begin! - phew! Long intro...**

**Chapter 3 The secret of the gathering  
**

After some trial and error, I am finally able to fly decently. "I didn't think I'd learn how to fly in one day," I tell Rainbow Dash.  
"Well, I guess it help's to have the most awesome flier in equestria to teach you." She brags doing a proud, hoof on hip pose while hovering.  
Rolling my eyes I say, "atleast now I don't need to get carried around by you anymore."

I swear I caught a glance of her face turning a bit sad for a second, but that's just me imagining things I guess.  
"Well, it's kinda time to head back dont you think?" I ask her.  
"Well I gues they've had enough time by now," Rainbow mumbles to herself quietly enough so that I just questioningly look at her.  
Not having heard whatever it was.

"Soo?" I ask her again.  
"Yeah let's head back," she say's. I flap my wing's, slowly gaining height.  
"Here we go!" I say as I turn to face Ponyville. Not even five second's later I feel myself getting grabbed from behind.  
"Coolors! Why are you doing this again?"  
"Don't be so stingy, I can carry you if I want to, cant I? Besides, it will go faster this way."  
I know that she's right, but that dosent make it any less embarassing.

I sigh in surender as Rainbow Dash shoot's of toward Ponyville, me just hanging there like some plush toy.  
"You know I could have flown over here by myself right?" I tell her as we are about to land outside the library.  
Putting me down she say's, "well atleast I got us here in tim..." she shoves a hoof in her mouth.  
"In time? For what?" I ask as I open the door to the library.

Walking inside I look around in the darkness?  
"Why is it so dark in here?" I ask nopony in particular.  
When I've gotten a fair distance into the room, the light is suddenly turned on.  
The mane six around me and many other ponies scattered about all call out. Surprice! As I just stand there gaping at it all.  
"I really guess we did take him of guard," Twilight note.

Appearing beside me, Pinkie put's her hoof around my shoulder's, using her other hoof to close my mouth for me.  
"I don't think there will be any muffin's flying into your mouth by keeping it open," she say's.  
"But you can get them over there. Though it would be awesome if muffin's really flew into your mouth if you kept it open,"  
Pinkie babbled on not caring if anyone listened to her or not.

"To be honest! I did expect something like this, but not this soon." I tell them, getting over the initial shock.  
"So that's why you wanted to train me today Collors?" I ask Rainbow Dash who then tries to wistle inocently.  
"How did that go?" Twilight ask's, did you pass?  
"With flying collors," I say trying to do a thumb's up before I notice my faliure.

They all giggle at it, well all but rainbow dash who just now made the conection with my nickname for her and said "heey!"  
"Hey, it's not so bad" I tell her.  
"It actualy fit's you quite well," Rarity add's snickering.  
"Well I supose it does as long as ye'r not takin any written test's," Applejack say's. Holding back a laughter.  
"I also think it's nice," Fluttershy say's so quietly we might as well have missed it.

I smile at her nodding, just to show it didn't go unheard.  
"I don't know," Rainbow say's. "It sound's like something an egghead would come up with."  
"Yeah, but you," *I point at her* "ya wouldn't know what cool stuff you can find in books do you? Since you don't really read I mean."  
"Yeah, right?" She say's shrugging.  
"Well, enough teasing Collors. What's there to do at this party?" I ask them.

"You can always bob for apple's," Applejack offers.  
"Who would have guessed it to be her who said that?" I think to myself, smirkig a little at the irony of it all.  
"You could also try to put the tail on the pony," Twilight tell me, pointing at the wall where some ponies are already at it.  
"You can also try all these delish cupcake's!" Pinkie calls from a table with goodie's. Stuffing her face with some while saying "yummee!"

"I think I'll try the tail thing first," I tell them as I walk over to it.  
"Then let's get started!" Pinkie say's suddenly at my side, shoving the suposed tail in my mouth and blinding me with some cloth.  
After spinning me with some ridiculous speed I wobble left and right, everyone laughing before I walk right into Twilight,  
accidentaly kissing her as I put the tail on her chin, making her look like she had an overgrown beard.

"Did I get it right?" I say still wobbly, unbeknownst of what just had happened.  
Noticing I'm about to remove the cloth from my eye's, Twilight snap's back to reality.  
She pull's of the tail, putting it on the first thing to her left. Just so happen that it was the hind quarters of Big Mac who,  
while confused look at Twilight as she smile apologeticaly.

Finaly getting the darn cloth of I look around for the tail only to see it's new owner looking back at me raising his eyebrow then saying  
"nope," shaking his head. Not getting that he mean't it wasn't me who put it there I say.  
"I think I'd better go wash my mouth," looking worried.  
Heading to the washroom, I fail to se Twilight appologise to Big Mac who just shake's his head sighing.

"Well that was awkward," Applejack say as she step's up beside Twilight.  
"Yeah, why didn't you let him see your beard?" Pinkie ask's looking disapointed.  
"I, I panicked." Twilight answer looking a bit ashamed of putting me and Aplejack's brother through the whole thing.  
"Now, now. Just tell us how it was!" Rarity said with dreamy eyes.

"S-soft," Twilight answer looking down on the floor, blushing a bit at the thought of it.  
"Like pudding?" Pinkie ask's,

*gasp*

"I wonder if his lip's tastes like pudding too? I must know!" Pinkie say's bringing out some detective gear to set the mood.  
Rainbow Dash Had felt a weird sensation in her stomach when she saw it happen.  
"I guess that mean's I'm hungry," Rainbow had noted to herself. Walking over to the snack table.

While the others where still talking and giggling about just what had happened I was eating soap, figuratively speaking.  
"Man, I should really appologice to Big Mac." I say to myself. Thinking.  
"Though it would be weird if I did so before even getting introduced since it would make them have more questions about me."  
"Well I guess that can wait untill Celestia and Luna get's here."

After washing my mouth thuroughly I exit the bathroom, only to see Pinkie Pie doing some party tricks in the middle of a small crowd.  
"Hahah, hmm I guess I'll get some chow to get all that soap taste out of my mouth." I turn and see Dash at the table.  
Sneaking up on her I say, "I didn't take you for such a glutton." This make's her freeze with the muffin right in front of her open mouth.

"Wh-what do you mean? I'm no glutton." She say's trying to defend herself.  
"Say's the one who stand's in front of an empty tray with the last muffin," I say nodding.  
She glances at the tray then at her muffin. Hey, I didn't eat all those. This was  
"The last one" I interupt her making air quotations, rolling my eyes.  
"It realy was," she say's desperately.

I couldn't hold back the smirk that was forming on my face and noticing this she frowned.  
"Why you lousy little." I just laughed as i grabbed a bowl of chocolate pudding from another tray.  
"Lighten upp collors, I was just joking."  
"I knew that," Dash answer. Acting like she had known it since the start.  
Tasting the pudding I say, "this is delish! If everything here tastes this good I wouldn't mind not being able to eat me..."  
"Eat what?" Dash ask's with a questioning look.

"Eh, umm, eat m-melon's yeah melon's." I say with a sheepish smile.  
"Ookaay?" She say's as she look's over to the table with fruit's,  
noticing that there's actual melon slice's there I scratch my neck akwardly.  
"So beside keeping me away from here, did I do well on the flight training?" I ask Dash,  
trying to change the direction of the conversation. Luckily, it work's out.

While telling me how I did quite good but not being nearly as good as she is I just finished my pudding, thinking of how easy she was to sidetrack.  
Putting away my empty bowl I grabbed a muffin from the table.  
"Hey Thunder, you're back now let's have fun!" Pinkie say's, suddenly popping up right in front of me.  
"By the way, do you realy taste like pudding?" She questions, tilting her head.

"No I don't," I say confused as to why she'd think that.  
"Yeah there's no way," Dash say's thinking of how silly that would be.  
Pinkie however sniff's the air and lean in closer, me leaning backward's asking,  
"what?" Only to have Pinkie lick my face, then screaming.  
"Liar! You do taste like chocolate pudding. How could you keep this to yourself?"

"Pinkie! Are you crazy?" Dash ask's a bit shocked at her friend's behavior.  
"Yeah Kinky Pie? What's with just randomly licking someones face?" I ask embarrassed.  
"Atleast I'm not a liar!" Pinkie note's looking proud.  
"So you admit to being kinky?" I ask her trying to get back at her for the stunt she just pulled.  
"Yeah! I, I mean no! Oh!" Pinkie say's getting distracted by something.  
"Fluttershy found the hidden surprise." Pinkie say, before bouncing away.

"Well that was mildly shocking," I say to Rainbow Dash as I raise an eyebrow while looking over to Pinkie,  
who was now at the apple bobbing station along with Fluttershy and Pinkie's pet aligator.  
Not getting any response I look back to where she was.  
"Collors?" I ask, looking at her face. The mouth hanging open and a small blush on her cheek's.

"S-so You're going out with Pinkie Pie?" Dash ask's, not knowing what to make of it all.  
Raising an eyebrow I counter question her.  
"Would you go out with somepony just cause they licked your face?"  
"N-no I wouldn't." She answer's, getting back to her normal self. I smile then say,  
"Neither would I." Looking around I see the others having fun and say,  
"well Collors. Let's enjoy this party."

The party continued without a hitch, I swear tho! Rarity giggled almost every time our eye's met.  
I seriously did not think of her as a pony who was interested in those kind of thing's.  
She wasn't the only one though, Twilight was acting awkward and Applejack kept smirking at me.  
I certainly hope I didn't expose Big Mac to, too much humiliation.

As pony's start leaving I catch up to Big mac.  
"Hey, you're Applejack's brother right?" I say feighning ignorance.  
"Eyup" he answer's looking at me.  
"I'm sorry about before," I say as he shakes his head.  
"Don't be," he say's. "It wan't you who put it there."  
"It wasn't?" I ask confused.  
"Nope!" He answers as I put a hoof to my chin, thinking.  
"Hmm then why have everyone acted so strangely?" Not hearing Big Mac's question.

"Are you?"  
"Yeah?" I ask, just returning to reality.  
"Oh ok," Big Mac say's nodding before leaving.  
"Ok, that was weird." I say after a few second's silence.  
Walking over to Twilight who blush again, I ask her if she know when Celestia is supposed to arrive.  
"Oh, within the hour or so." She answer's. "Oh no! I must get the librairy in order!"  
Twilight panic's for no reason, running of to get stuff put away.

I" don't think she'd care about a little mess," I say mostly to myself since Twilight had left so abruptly.  
"A great party as always," I hear one pony's leaving say to another.  
There was almost no pony left but the mane six plus me,  
I shake my head and sigh as I see the other's get swept up in Twilight's quest to get everything in order for Celestia's arrival.

Quietly walking out of the library, I fly up to one of the branches of the library.  
After looking around a bit I find a spot perfect for relaxing and lay down on my back there, crossing my leg's and putting my arms behind my head.  
If I can even call them arms anymore that is. "Imagine that," I think as I remember all the wonderous things that had hapened me these two days.

"I wonder how many brony's would be jealous if they knew about me being here?" I mumble to myself before yawning and slowly drifting of to sleep.  
About an hour later, Twilight walking back and forth in the library, the other's standing to the side.  
"Celestia should be here any momend now, so where is Stolen Thunder?" Twilight grumble.  
"Well he's not in the library atleast," Applejack add's.

"Sure he isn't captain obvious," Rainbow Dash tells her.  
Applejack look's like she just smelt something bad, but shrug's it of.  
"Let's check outside," Twilight tell's them. Walking outside, they look around without any clue of where to check.  
Flying up to get a better vantage point, Rainbow Dash hold's up her hoves to her mouth and filling her lung's with air.

"Hey, Sto! Where are you?" She shout's, efectively waking me up with a jolt making me fall down behind them.  
"Ouch!" I say as I rub my neck, getting up from the ground.  
"There you are," Twilight say's as she get's in front of me. "Celestia could be her any minute now."  
"Umm, I think she's already here." Applejack note's as she point's toward a wagon pulled by pegasus guard's.

I follow the other's as they head toward's the waggon. Celestia come's out first, looking at me with pondering eye's.  
Second come's Luna, Looking a bit suspichiously at me. Happy of seing her teacher, Twilight walk's up to greet Celestia.  
They talk a little before Celestia ask's,  
"I know it has not been very long, but have you learned anything about This one yet?"  
Pointing a hoof at me as I hadn't introduced myself to her yet.

"Well, he call's himself Stolen Thunder and umm, he seem to have no clue of how to use magic." Twilight tell's her.  
Celestia raises an eyebrow in surprise, looking at me.  
"Guess I should start answering some question's" I say, getting all their atention.  
"Umm, out here or in there?" I ask pointing at the library.  
"Why don't we go inside," Celestia say's as she was the first one to regain her senses.

"So Mr, Thunder, Have you ever been to Canterlot Castle?" Celestia ask's as we walk toward's the library.  
"Just Thunder is fine sunshine," I say smirking at Celestia who give me a faint smile.  
"And no, I haven't been to the castle."  
"Hmm," She say's looking ahead as if she came to some conclusion.  
"Well, that is unless you count when I visited it in the dream I had tonight."  
Both Celestia and Luna flinched then I said this.

I walked through the door to the library before them because they had stoped to wisper something to each other.  
"Guess twilight was right," I think as I glance toward Celestia and Luna.  
As we gather in the middle of the room, before anyone's able to say something I put up a front hoof saying.  
"Before you bombard me with question's I want to ask one thing. Do you know about human's?"

**Was that? a cliffhanger? Even though I said there would be answer's. Guess you have to wait untill the next chapter.  
Btw, sorry for the delay. There has just been so many thing's that I want or need to do irl.**

**What was big mac's question? I wonder when we will find that out :) what do you think he asked?  
Hmm 13:37 as I write this XD I should eat something.**

**Between the last and this chapter I have actualy checked up Cupcake's, Rainbow factory and Smile HD.  
Felt a little sick watching Cupcake's, A teeny bit frightened of Rainbow factory and smiled all through Smile HD...  
It was gory but the song was great.**

**Anyway's, did you enjoy the chapter? I hope you did. =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Phew! I always get so surprised at how many people there is who read the chapter's the day they come out.  
It's kinda exciting actually. Most reader's are from the US by a large margin, next is UK and random reader's from other places.**

**It's kinda hard deciding how much they should know about human's but well, I'll do my best to keep it interesting.**

**By the way. The point of view is always Stolen Thunder's POV unless he's not atending / paying atention and / or is unconcious.  
I usualy put the name of the one talking right after the meaning or in the middle if they continue speaking.  
In the begining if they do something before talking. Example below.**

**"It's cold outside," Twilight note's as she shudder's. "You could almost think it was winter."  
Twilight sigh's. "Arn't you clever."  
"What's there? Twilight ask me."  
Instead of. Twilight: "what's there Thunder?"**

**I find it easier to get the story to flow by writing this way. For those who wonder.**

**Also, I said that ticket master was gonna come up soon, but I think I'm gonna do it more cronologically,  
instead of just ep 1-2-3-4-5 and so on. It's gonna take some research...**

**Hmmm, can't think of anything more to say atm... here we go, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: MLP FIM is not owned by me, I'm just some guy with a wild imagination,  
throwing a part of my personality into the story as Stolen Thunder, stiring up thing's.**

**Chapter 4 Human's and alternate world's**

"Human's?" I get as the overall reaction, not counting Celestia and Luna who shared a glance.  
"You don't mean those big, mean, hairy, scairy, pony eating monsters of legend, do you?" Pinkie ask's.

"The what, now?" Applejack ask's, looking at Pinkie.  
As pinkie tell's Applecack all about how scary human's are, Fluttershy hide, scared.  
And Twilight tell me that she atleast have come across the word before.

I smile and say, "yes Pinkie! That's exactly what I mean," getting their full atention.  
"What about them?" Twilight ask's looking curious.  
"Well, I was one untill yesterday." I say waving a hoof at them dismissivly.  
"Whaat!?" Their mouth's hanging open for a second before they laugh it of as some joke. Celestia and Luna however keep their calm.

Letting them laugh it of, I watch Applejack and my grin grow's wider and wider as I see her expression grow more serious as she realize I'm telling the truth.  
"Uuh, guy's!" She say's, getting the other's atention. "What?" Twilight ask's as she notice Applejak's seroius face.  
"You cant beleive him can you? I mean he's a little odd, but a mythological creature?" say's Twilight.

Twilight look's at me and I smile and nod at her.  
"And that should answer your question as well, right Luna?" I say as I turn to look at the princess of the night.  
The other's look on in suspense as Luna who's sitting with her eye's closed, nod's and say.  
"Well I did ask what thou where, but there are more question's now, I'm afraid." She say's as she look's at me.

"Yes, Pinkie?" I say letting Pinkie who had raised her hoof speak.  
"So you really eat ponies?" She ask me.  
"Well Pinkie, I don't, but my world is big and we are omnivores, so I wouldn't say it dosn't happen."  
The other's gasp at this revelation. Rarity put's a hoof to her head while doing it, just like the drama queen she is.  
"Well, ponies arn't sentient in my world anyway's," I say.

"You keep saying your world," Twilight note's looking questioningly at me.  
"Yes, if I'm right I am from another universe, or dimention. I was somehow transported to this world when asleep, and then woke up as a pony."  
When I've finished explaining, Twilight shoot's another question.  
"Wont your family wonder where you are?"

"I... Actually I didn't think about that." I say as I scratch my neck, the other's falling to the floor in a comical fashion.  
"Meh, they'll worry but will be fine, and I believe I'm in some good hoves, so there's no problem I think."  
"By the way, why did you ask if I've ever been to Canterlot Castle?" I turn my atention to Celestia who then sigh.

"It's a series of question's actually," Celestia answers.  
"Go on then," I say as I nod for her to continue.  
"Luna told me about your dream."  
"Oh did she now," I say smirking at Luna for a second.  
"Indeed," Celestia smile's.  
"She told me of all the fun you had, making her chase you untill you jumped into some well, what happened next?" Celestia ask's.  
"Well, I ended up in some other dream," I say.

"I ended up somewhere around ponyville I think, The castle could be seen at the same angle from where I was atleast," I tell them.  
"Then what?" Rainbow ask's, wanting me to get on with the story.  
"Well, I thought I'd take a tour of the castle and simply willed myself over since it was the only place I could see. Dream's are handy that way,"  
I tell them. You can do almost whatever you want.

"So how was the castle?" Rarity ask, getting big eyed by imagining being at the castle herself.  
"It was quite empty," I tell her. "The castle looked really new though," I say nodding.  
"So you didn't meet anypony?" Celestia ask's.  
"Ah, yes! Well there was this one pony I met in the dream." Remembering what had hapened then I quickly say.  
"And after that I entered another dream, only to be awoken by Twilight."

"How did she look?" Celestia ask's.  
"The one I met?" I ask her and she nod's.  
"Well she was a white, umm unicorn or pegasi with a pinkish mane, I dunno why I can't remember wich one. Wait! How did you know it was a mare?"  
Celestia smile then sigh's as she say, "since I saw you yesterday I had this feeling, that I might have seen you somewhere before."

It was the time for my jaw to drop in total disbelief.  
"Turns out what you thought was a dream continuation was actually some kind of time travel." say's Celestia.  
"Time travel?" I repeat as a broken record, "then that would mean that the pony I met was."  
"Yes, me." Celestia say's as she blush, ever so faintly.  
"Holy plot twist's and crazy shenanigans! I've Bucked Celestia!" I shout before fainting,  
barely catching the speechless face's of everyone else.

Waking up, not sure how long time has pased, I find myself leaning against Rainbow Dash.  
Noticing me stiring, she say. "Didn't take you for one who faint's so easily Sto, even if you b-b-bucked somepony."  
Her face turned red at these last word's and she looked away.  
"So... that wasn't really a dream huh?" I ask, mostly to Celestia,  
who had shifted her atention from talking to the other's, to watching me.

"Well, no," she answer, "as a matter of fact it wasn't. But we can talk about that at another time."  
"It was after all, nearly a thousand year's ago. At a time when I still couldn't control my, need's properly."  
I nod scratching my head sheepishly.  
"How long was I out for?" I ask nopony in particular.  
"One hour twentytwo minute's and thirtyfive second's" Pinkie say's getting in my face, pressing her nose against mine.  
"Umm, well thank's." I say, gently pushing her away to a safer distance.

"Celestia told us some thing's she knew about human's while you where fainted," Twilight Tell's me.  
"She told us that they have been extinct in our universe since long ago, but that there are other world's like your, where they still thrive."  
"Ok," I say nodding. "Then do you have any question's left for me?"

"Actually, I do." Rarity speak's up.  
"Yes?" I ask, waiting for her to continue.  
"W-well, I heard Human's use clothe's all the time and I couldn't help but wonder why."  
"Good question Rarity," I say smiling at her.  
"Imagine you had your mane but no coat of fur, what would you do?"  
"Use something else to cover up I guess? I imagine it to be pretty cold." Rarity say's unsurely.  
"And you have just answered your own question," I tell her.

"What about pet's?" Fluttershy ask's quietly.  
"Yes we keep pet's Fluttershy, and no, we don't eat them. There are farm's for those kind of thing's."  
"Farm's?" Aplejack ask's, obviously intrigued since she live on a farm herself.  
"You eat farm animal's?" She ask's more specificaly.  
"Yes Applejack, human's mostly eat farm animal's." I tell her.  
"Even cow's?" She ask.  
"Yes," I say, making her say. "Oh my."  
"Other than human's there are really no more sentient being's in my world," I explain.

"Dosen't that become kinda boring?" Pinkie ask's.  
"Well it certainly would be more fun if there was more sentient being's, but with million's of people to meet you can't really get bored," I say.  
"Million's?" Pinkie's face light's up when she think's of all the friend's she could have made.  
"Well over seven billion actually." Saying this I almost made pinkie faint.

"That's nine zeroes!" Twilight exclaim. "And you said seven b-billion's?"  
"That is certainly a lot," Celestia note's. "Is that really sustainable?" She ask's.  
"That's still up for debate actually," I answer. "Depend's on how wastefull we are."  
She nod's in agreement.  
"Can human's fly?" Rainbow ask's from beside me.  
I had forgotten I was still leaning a bit on her.

Awkwardly leaning away from her I clear my throat.  
"Well we can't fly like a pegasus but, we do travel by air."  
"Like in an air baloon?" Twilight ask.  
"Some do, I say. But most human's fly in airplane's. There are even some plane's that can fly over three times the speed of sound actually."  
"That's kinda awesome," Rainbow say's, trying to not sound too impressed.  
"What's a plane?" Twilight ask.

"A self propellant mashine with stationary wing's, which you use to travel from point A to B through the air," I say.  
Trying to say it in a factual way so Twilight would understand easily.  
"Interesting," she note's.  
"By the way Thunder, I could hear somepony laughing when you fainted before." Pinkie say's making everypony look at her.

"I certainly didn't hear anything," Applejack say's.  
The other's look at Pinkie confused and Celestia raises an eyebrow.  
"He sounded an aweful lot like yourself," Pinkie note. "I think he's spying on us right now actually," Pinkie say's staring into thin air.  
Trying to find whoever she was trying to find. I sigh and say,  
"that's probably me actually." Getting a confused look from the other's, I continue.

"I'm going out on a limb here, but I believe there might be another me out there who's having fun documenting my..."  
"I really hope not everything get's documented." I sigh again. The other's look at me in disbelief,  
well... all except Pinkie who bounced with joy from me giving her a serious answer to what the other's thought was nonsense.

"What in tarnation are you talking about?" Applejack ask's confused.  
"Alternate world's Applejack," I say smiling at her. I get a confused look but she leave's it there.  
"So, is your curiosity satiated yet?" I ask them. Aside from Twilight who still look's like she's bubbling with question's,  
the other's looked at each other like they wern't sure of what to ask.

"I guess we can stop here," Celestia say's.  
"There are some thing's that still need's to be adressed but it's getting late, Luna and I simply must return to Canterlot."  
"Oh, ok!" I say getting up, stretching a bit after all that sitting around.  
Twilight look's a little sad that the princess was leaving but she cover's it up by smiling when saying her goodbye's.

The other's bow to the princesses as a godbye, and when I get my turn I scratch my neck awkwardly,  
"I, I guess Twilight will keep you informed about things." Thinking about what time it is I add, "Take care and sweet dream's."  
Bowing a little, getting some almost inaudible giggle's from them.  
Then they walk out and close the door.

Celestia and Luna, walking down toward's their ride home, Luna ask's Celestia.  
"Sister, I'm sorry about thinking you ate too much cake back then, but why didn't you tell him?"  
Celestia stop's, looking back toward's the library.  
"I think I shocked him enough as it is Luna." Giving Luna a smile. "Maybe some other time."

Back in the library the other's said it would probably be best to get to their own place's to get the thing's they still had to do, done.  
"I guess I'll see you guy's around then," I tell them as they make themselves ready to leave.  
"Have a nice evening," say's Fluttershy, bowing as he head's out.  
"I'll see y'all around." Applejack note's as she head's out after Fluttershy.

I get a random hug by Pinkie before she run's of, shouting "bye!" To us.  
Guessing the hug was for taking her seriously before I just shrug, waving a hoof in goodbye.  
"Umm," I turn to Dash who seem a bit bashful,  
"Collors?" I ask.  
"See you tomorrow I guess," she say's.  
"Yeah, thank's for caring for me when I fainted by the way." I say, giving her a smile.

"It's nothing," She say's. "Bye now!" She flie's out through the door and away.  
"Should I say like teacher like student?" Rarity ask's Twilight giggling as she walk's out lastly.  
Twilight blush for some reason and say's. "Bye rarity," through her teeth.  
Rarity just give's her a wink.  
"What was that about?" I ask Twilight, who just closed the door with her magic.

"Oh, nothing!" She give's me an awkward smile.  
"Ok, then I won't pry." I say, looking at her skeptically.  
Breaking the awkwardness for a second time this day, my stomach makes a growling sound.  
"Guess we should eat something," Twilight note's smirking at me.  
"Guess so!" I say, folowing her into the kitchen.  
Using her magic, Twilight quickly brought out some bread, butter and daisy's.

Sitting down at the table I make a sandwich, bring it up to my face and frown.  
"What's the matter?" Twilight ask's, having started on her own.  
"If this is about Celestia, we know you just thought it was a dream."  
"Well that certainly was shocking huh," I say. "It's not that though."  
"Then what is it?" Twilight ask.  
"It's this sandwich," I say. Getting a confused look by her.

"I heard there's edible flower's back in my world but I don't think daisy's was one of them."  
"And?" She ask's me raising an eyebrow.  
"Well I guess It's no problem since I'm a pony now anyway's." I answer. Taking a bite, I say. "Not bad."  
"Where is Spike anyway's?" I ask Twilight.  
"Oh, him? He was feeling sleepy so he went to bed while you where out cold." Twilight say's as she motion toward's her bedroom with her head.

"There is however one thing that bother me with that other thing though," I tell twilight who stop's eating to listen.  
"You know how I'm still unable to use magic right?" I say, emphasizing by lifting the sandwich I hold in my hoof a little more.  
"I don't se how that's anything... Ah!" She say's. "You're wondering about how you even got to the castle!" She exclaim's.  
"Exactly", I say nodding.

"I have been told that I sometime sleeptalk, back in my world. Though I wasn't sleeping at that point, apparently."  
"I shouldn't have been able to just will myself over there right? By the way, is magic sleepwalking a thing?" I ask Twilight.  
She think's for a moment then say,  
"I think that might be it, I don't have very knowlege on that area."  
"But with your lack of magic understanding it might be posible that you are using it unconciously."

"Are you sure that it was from Ponyville you teleported from though?"  
"Yes," I answer. "Well, nearby atleast... on another note, Ponyville wasn't built yet I guess."  
"Well using a teleportation spell to cross that distance is an amazing feat nonetheless," Twilight say.  
"Yeah, being able to teleport that distance when believing I'm asleep, and not being able to levitate this stupid thing." I wave my partialy eaten sandwich,  
"I must be a real prodigy," I say smirking. Making Twilight snicker.

"No, I guess that's your job Twi." I say looking at her.  
"Oh, I'm not that good," Twilight say's acting modest. I snort and say,  
"well, one of these day's when you accept being the prodigy that you are I'm gonna ask you to teach me how to control my magic."  
Twilight give's me an awkward smile but nod's nonetheless.

After eating quietly for some time I say.  
"Twilight, do you know what hapened back at the party? I asked Big Mac before he left and he told me it wasn't me who put it there."  
"He didn't say who did tho, and you all acted weird."  
I look up from my food and see Twilight frozen with her mouth gaping over her sandwich.  
"I-I have no clue Thunder," she say's looking away. Blushing again.

Overcome by a sudden yawn, I say. "I guess you're of the hook this time."  
Getting up from the table I walk to the bathroom, getting myself ready to sleep.  
Twilight breathe's out in relief when I'm out of sight.  
"Oh, behave yourself!" Twilight tell herself while slapping her cheek's. Puting away the food she walk's over to a bookshelf,  
using her magic to grab a book. Using magic in your sleep, was the label.

Walking out from the bathroom I spot Twilight.  
"Doing some light reading before bed?" I ask sarcasticaly, looking at the really thick book she just picked down.  
"Uhuh," she answer's with an awkward smile.  
"Well good night then," I say walking into my room.  
"Good night!" Twilight respond's.  
Laying down on my bed I think back on the day, I guess I ended up smack-dab in the middle of thing's even if I tried to be incognito at first.  
"Well, whatever." I think before drifting of to sleep.

**And that's the end of the second day.**

**I did some research and found a picture with a list of chronologicaly listed episode's.  
Griffon the brush off, seem to be a good choise to start with. Dunno if I start that the next chapter or later tho.**

**Random ranting: By the way, A certain reviewer caused me to have a dream the night before I upload this,  
where I invited Vegeta from dbz to a hotpot in my appartment, not that I'm living in one irl tho.  
But there was another anime char there aswell which i told he could join, I also told his eagle, who was sitting in the window.  
That he could get a piece. **

**The eagle flew away with the whole thing tho, me shouting. I didn't say you could take it all, stretching an arm out.  
We got the hotpot back tho, I think it was thank's to Vegeta actually.**

**Did this chapter answer your question's? Or did it just create more?  
Soo much talking tho, Next chapter might need a little bit of action to make up for this.**

**Se you next chapter and in the review's, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Since last chapter was chapter 4 I thought I'd celebrate,  
by tuning down the thickness of the 4th wall. I wonder when Pinkie will notice.**

**Anyway's! Sorry for being such a no-show. It's not like this is Hiatus X Hiatus :P**

**I'm too good at procrastinating for my own good, and I get really lazy without a job.  
And there's much of the problem. XD **

**Welcome to another chapter, this time there will be some action with spike.  
NO! Not in that way you silly filly! Don't even go there.  
"seriously! Some people..."**

**Jokes aside. After carefull consideration,  
I thought I'd wait with the "Griffon the brush off" chapter some more.  
And on the note of waiting, sorry to keep you waiting for this chapter.**

**As you might have guessed,  
the time travel accident took place in between the discord and nightmare moon event.**

**And of course I'll note it here that this world is an alternate one,  
from the very moment my character entered it**

**The truth of the Stolen Thunder / Celestia thing will be made clear,**

**atleast when I get around to when Discord is freed from stone.  
Let's just say they both have a few things,  
to do with the conection to Thunder's human world.  
That, and thing's are more imposible/complicated than they seem.**

**Since I was getting request's to use "quotation mark's" and paragraph's?  
I will try to implement them.  
I'm not a pro writer, but I'll do my best. **

**I have tried to fix the earlier chapter's I hope they're better now.  
There was only 13k word's to fix after all. Though some misses might remain. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with MLP FIM,  
neither do I have a marefriend/GF. I guess my OC will have better luck there actually. **

**"If I don't hinder it ofc." *I say, smiling menacingly.*  
I only own my OC and the idea's that deviate from the original thing's.**

**Chapter 5 A day with Spike**

Waking up to the sound of knocking, I then hear a familiar voice.  
"Thunder, are you up yet?" Asks Spike, entering the room.  
"I don't hear any thunder," I say trying to grab my phone to check the clock.  
Having forgotten all about the being in a diferent world part,  
and still failing to conect what person who's the voice I'm speaking to.

"Are you still asleep?" Asks Spike.  
"Sure feel's like it" I answer, finaly finding the table with my outstretched arm.  
***Clopp!  
**"Wait, why did my hand make that sound?" I think as I open my eye's.  
Looking around the room I fail to orientate myself untill I see Spike.

My eye's growing wide in realization I say.  
"Oh right! I forgot all about transforming into a magical pony."  
Spike does a face-claw, sighing while mumbling.  
"And this is the pony I'm going to ask for help?"

"So, uh? What did you want?" I ask, letting out a huge yawn.  
"I'll let you wake up first, meet me at the fountain later." says Spike, walking out of the room.  
"Ok? I wonder what was about." I say, sitting up at the side of the bed.  
Trying to stand on my hind leg's I get a sudden close encounter with the floor.

"Note to self, ponies walk on four leg's," I say as I pick my self up from the floor.  
Walking out into the library, Twilight look's up from a book.  
"Don't you look like you slept well." She says giggling a bit.  
"I feel like I still am," I say as I scratch my head, ruffling my mane even more.

After eating some well needed breakfast and yawning some more, I head for the door.  
"You going somewhere?" Twilight Asks, looking up from her book again.  
"Spike asked me to come find him when I've woken up" I answer,  
pushing the door open with a hoof.

Giving me a nod and smirk, Twilight dive's back into the book.  
"I wonder what that smirk was for?" I think to myself as I exit the library.  
Walking down the street I get a few giggles whenever I pass somepony.  
Ignoring the look's I get, I soon arrive at the fountain.

Noticing me Spike sighs, jumping down from his spot on the edge of the fountain.  
"What's with everyones reactions today?" I ask Spike.  
"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Spike says, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.  
Shaking my head in reply, I move over to the fountain, looking down at my reflection in the water.

"Oh! So that's why." I say as I see my totally ruffled mane.  
After getting my hair out of pinkyville and into some resemblance of a proper hairstyle,  
I turn back toward Spike to ask what he want.  
"So what's going on?" I ask.

"Well, I guess I can tell you." Spike answer, after pretending to think it over for a while.  
"Go on." I tell him, rolling my eyes. Thinking that he need's to stop beating around the bush.  
"You see, there is this flower I want to get for Rarity. But it grow's in the Everfree forest,  
and Twilight would kill me if I went in there alone." Saying this, Spike look pleadingly at me.

"Ok, ok, I think I know where this is going. You want me to go with you right?" I say, and think.  
"It's just picking some flower's, what could posibly go wrong right?"  
"Sure, why not." I say giving Spike a smile,just to show I'm ok with helping.  
Noticing, Spike smile back, saying.  
"I knew I could count on you Thunder. Now let's go!" As he suddenly jump onto my back.

"So I'm the runner huh?" I say, looking questioningly at him.  
"You won't say anything like, onwards my noble stead atleast, right?" I ask.  
"Nah! You look more like a mare to me" Spike answer, doing a quick shrugg.  
I open my mouth to snap back at his remark, then close it again in defeat.

"Well, I can't really argue while having these looks I guess." I say,  
glancing back down into the water of the fountain.  
After walking a while with Spike on my back I mumble.  
"Guess I know how Twilight get's her daily training now."

"Did you say something?" Asks Spike, laying on my back while looking at some book.  
"Oh, nothing!" I say as we enter the forest.  
After walking aimlessly for a while, looking around at the forest floor,  
I realize I don't know how the flower look like.

"Hey Spike!, what does the flower look like?" I ask, stopping to look back at him.  
"Like this." he answer's getting into position, only to show me the page of the book,  
which he had been staring at for a while now.  
"Well, it certainly look's classy." I say, looking at the picture of a white flower,  
wich I realize, have a striking resemblance to the flower's of a blueberry bush.

If not for the rest of the picture showing it was a single flower on a stalk,  
I'd have probably believed it was one. Getting hung up on another detail, I ask spike.  
"Why's the flower growing on a wall?" raising an eyebrow at him.  
"Well, it seem's they used them as lamps," answer Spike.

"Well, in that case it shouldn't be so hard finding one. I mean, the everfree forest ain't really a bright place."  
I say as we head even deeper into the forest. Spending the next hour and a half,  
looking for anything emiting light I start to doubt we'd ever find one.

"Hey Spike! It wouldn't happen to grow in caves or something now would it?" I ask,  
mildly iritated. Mostly cause I start to get hungry.  
"Ah, I didn't tell you?" Asks Spike, smiling awkwardly.  
"No you didn't!" I say as a twig snapp's under my hoof.

"Hey spike" I say, getting his atention again.  
"Yeah?" Asks Spike.  
"There's a pile of wood here, is there anyone living out here?" I ask.  
"Not that I know of." Spike answer as the pile start's to move, making some kind of growling noice.

"Are piles of wood suposed to act this way?" I ask Spike,  
backing away as I notice many more pile's of wood starting to move.  
"This could be bad." I say as I turn to face Spike,  
who with a silent agreement, nod in synch with me.

"Ruun!" We both say as I shoot of in a random direction,  
followed by the angry timberwolves that had appeared.  
As I weave in and out between bushes and trees,  
the timberwolves chasing us, keep crashing into one another as they go.

"How many are there?" I ask Spike who foolishly try to count them with his claws,  
only to notice it wasn't such a good idea when he's about to fall of.  
Grabbing my mane again, he keeps himself on my back as I loose my balance instead.

Tumbling down a slope to my right, I flail about, trying to grab hold of something.  
"I'm such an effing genious!" I shout as my hoof doesn't grab what my hand would have.  
"Does that have anything to do with this?" Spike Asks, as he's holding on for dear life.  
"Not, Oof... really!" I say, with the sudden stop taking my breath away for a second.  
Hearing growls from the gaining timberwolfs I jump to my hooves,  
only to hear a creaking sound before everything turn black.

"What happened?" I ask myself as I come to, finding Spike sitting beside me in the darkness.  
"You got knocked out after we fell into this hole." Answer Spike.  
"Guess ponies arn't as sturdy as dragons" I say smirking at Spike,  
who scratch the back of his head in embarassment.

Looking around, I see that we are in some kind of tunnel, giving us two paths to choose from.  
Noticing the tilt of the floor I figure we should take the path leading to higher ground.  
"This way!" I tell Spike as I start walking in the direction leading uppward's.  
After shrugging, he run's up to me, walking by my side.

As it quickly got dark when moving away from the hole we fell through I stop, saying.  
"Guess we won't be getting further until I learn how to use my horn as a flashlight."  
Spike looks on amused as I strain my face, trying to get my magic to light the path.

"Is it realy that hard for you?" he ask.  
"Well, it's not like I can just say lights on!" I say as I break my concentration,  
actually geting of some kind of spell that made it bright.  
"Well, I guess I can?" I say, confused as I look around for a light source without success.

"We won't need the Spike torch I guess." I say to Spike who's laughing at me,  
only to swallow nervously cause of my joke.  
Not walking very far before we hit a dead end, I say.  
"Why'd they make a dead end in here? Spike, look for a hidden switch, this must be a secret passage."

Getting on with it, Spike and I look around, pressing random stones on the walls.  
"Thunder, I realy think this only is a dead end." Spike says, looking a bit disapointed.  
"There must be something here." I say, backing away from the wall.  
***Click!**

The sound came from the floor, I had stepped on some sort of switch.  
Quickly discarding any thoughts of traps after the wall on the end had started rising I say.  
"See, I knew there was a switch here!"  
My happy face, quicly turning into one of horror. Huge eyes, ears slumping and jaw dropping,  
as I see what's behind wall number 1.

**Note: The -A- in "Wa-ow" is suposed to sound like the A when you say "an".  
Excample: "Do you want an apple?" Well then, please enjoy the rest.**

"Wa-ow, I think we'd better start running." I say to Spike,  
who cringed at the sight of the huge boulder that got more and more visible as the wall opened up.  
Spike, jumping to the safety of my back was my cue to start.  
I shoot of in the direction we had come from and as Spike hears my exhausted breathing he ask.

"why don't you just fly Thunder?"  
"Would you like to risk it? I don't have any experience with carrying things while flying you know."  
I remind him. Looking back at Spike who had a "oh right!" face,  
and then on the boulder that had now started rolling toward us.

Running with the boulder right behind us Spike shouts for me to go faster.  
I try spreading my wings, flapping a little in a try to get lighter, it works.  
Gaining speed, the boulder stop gaining in on us,  
Spike wipes some imaginary sweat from his forehead and sigh in relief.

"It aint over yet!" I say just before I feel my hoof sinking into the floor with another characteristic.  
***Click  
**"What now?" I whine as I look around to see any clues of what was about to happen.  
I can feel some rumbling, but nothing seem to happen.

"Maybe this trap was too old?" I think as I step on another stone that sinks into the ground.  
Only this time it wasn't a switch, it was the pitfall I had triggered with the last switch.  
Falling into the trap, the boulder soon passes overhead.

I had sucsessfully started hovering after crashing into the side of the hole in the pitfall,  
Spike was now hanging from my tail after falling of and it hurts like... hay!  
Looking down at the bottom of the hole I see wooden..  
"Snakes!" Spike shout as he clings harder to my tail, pulling his feet higher.  
"Well, atleast there wasn't any wooden stakes." I say while trying to fly us out of the trap.  
"Cakes? That might have been better." Says Spike, misshearing what I said in his fright.

"Indeed it would." I say as I'm at the edge of the hole, pulling us up.  
As Spike lets go, I tend to my sore tail then lay down to rest a bit.  
"Wow!" I hear Spike say and look at him.  
Following his eyes I look down the path we'd been heading in.

"Good thing we didn't get caught in that trap." I say, looking at the swords stuck in the ground,  
and spears lodged in the walls further down the path.  
"No kidding" Spike says as we look at all the traps the boulder had set of when it rolled past us.

After resting a while from all the crazyness,  
we continue walking past all the triggered trapps untill we find a fork in the road.  
One, a dead end with the boulder stuck in the way.

"Guess we'll have to take this path." I say as we pass the boulder, walking down the open path.  
Walking slowly, being wary of traps we spend hours walking around in the maze-like structure.  
Complaining about how hungry we are, we enter a larger round room with a pedistal in the middle.

"I'm so hungry I could eat those gems." Spike says as he waves his claw at a box of gems,  
apparently not registering them as anything but a hunger illusion.  
"why dont you? I'm so hungry, even this single flower look tasty." I say,  
looking at a flower growing on the wall.

"Wait! That's it!" Spike shouts just as I'm about to bite down on it.  
"Wait, what?" I say as I back away, looking at the flower again, recognizing it from the book.  
"Ha ha, wasn't that close. Lucky you Spike." I say as I sit down, feeling my stomach grumble.  
Spike run over, carrying gems in one claw, shoving them into his mouth with the other.  
Waiting in front of the flower, he waits untill he has eaten all his gems before he pluck it.

"Now lets get outa here." I say as I get of the floor, stretching a bit.  
Just finishing the stretch, I feel Spike jumping onto my back again.  
"I just have to think of it as training I guess." I think to myself,  
as I start walking towards a small path, I feel some wind when entering it.

I smile slightly at the idea that this might be the exit and continue on.  
"Finally!" I say as we see the exit.  
"I wonder how long we have been..."  
***burp!**

A green flame shot out of Spikes mouth before he could finish his meaning.  
"This must be for Twilight." Spike say as he pick up the parchment roll he had shot on my face.  
"We'd better get going then." I say as we walk out the exit.

Looking around, we find that we're not that far from the old castle.  
After walking through the forest for a while, we are soon back at Ponyville.  
Entering the town, everything seemed normal at first, except.  
"Why are all these ponies so busy? Is this some special day maybe?" I ask Spike who just shrug.

As I walk us through the streets I see Rainbow Dash flying around high in the air,  
apparently searching for something. I also catch a glimt of Pinkie bouncing around.  
"There ya are suggarcube." Comes a familiar voice from behind.  
"Nope! Can't be anyone else." I think as I turn around to greet Applejack.

"Hey Apples!" I say with a smile.  
"Don't you be smart with me." Applejack retorts, also smiling.  
"Anyways, Twilight was looking for you two, ah guess ah can go home now that ah've told ya."  
Applejack says as she yawns. Saying her goodbyes, she head of for home.

"Now that's a sight, Applejack yawning in the middle of the day?" I say as I turn to spike.  
"w-Wha?" Spike answers, having almost nodded of while riding on my back.  
"Nothing" I say as I head for the library. Almost there, I hear another voice calling for me.  
This time, it was Twilight.

"And where have you been?" she asks in a fairly stern tone.  
"Picking flowers, yes, just picking flowers!" I say, nudging Spike with the back of my head.  
"Flowers, flowers for Rarity zzz." Spike mumble from my back.  
"For twelve hours?" Twilight asks doubtingly with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah, you're over-exaggerating now, if we'd been gone for that long it would have been dark now"  
I say, waving a hoof at Twilight who had been glancing at a part of the sky.  
"By the way, Mr. Sleepyhead here coughed up a letter for you earlier." I say as I pull it out for her.  
As she quickly snatch the parchment I turn to look at whatever she had looked at in the sky.  
"The moon?" I think and scan the bright sky for the sun, not finding it.

"Dear student Twilight Sparkle, As you must have noticed the sky is still bright even now."  
"If you find the reason please inform me" As Twilight read the letter I excuse myself,entering the library.  
The first thing I do is putting the now Snoring Spike to bed, then a few sandwitches to quell my hunger.  
Feeling a bit sleepy myself, I decide to take a nap in my room.

Sitting down in the bed I look out the window when a thought hits me.  
"It couldn't be right?" I tell myself as I get some cold-sweat.  
"L-lights of!" I say, clapping my hoves for no real reason.  
The darkness came instantaneously, bringing the night to its rightfull place.  
"Oh no, what have I done?" I say as I hide below my blanket in embarrasment.

Twilight who had been outside as so many other ponies was surprised at the sudden darkness.  
She quickly lit her horn and wandered into the library, turning on a lamp as she got in.  
Intrigued by the glowing flower on the table she brought it and the book beside it out to the study,  
and started to look through the book. She sighed and shook her head as she found the right page.

**And that's the third day.**

**I'm sorry I'm not as productive atm, my free time has been ocupied by reading mangas,  
playing games and looking for a job. Well, it might not be very fast but the show will go on!**

**Me: "Pinkie! You can stop looking now, go to sleep!"**

**Pinkie: "Thunder? Why are you in my head?"**

**Me: "I'll give you a cookie tomorrow if you don't sweat the details."**

**Pinkie: "Okie dokie!" **Pinkie say and bounce back home for the night.

**Phew! Well, what did you all think of my impersonation of Stolen Thunder?  
Fooled Pinkie didn't I? Well, it helps that we are basicaly the same,  
except that he is just part of me that I poured into that universe. :p**

**Random ranting: In memory of the last chapter, I told you I had a dream.  
I had one this past night as well, though it's not something I realy want to remember...  
It was so shocking that I almost wanted to gouge out my eyes and destroy my ears.  
I totally want to unsee what I saw, and the word-ddd Tuttan, will forever haunt my memmory.**

**BTW! It will take some time, but on day nine there will be some fun, fun, fun! With Pinkie.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, **

**and as it's soon valentines day I wish you all luck from my, **

**"forever alone" spot from in front of my computer.**

**Almost 28 sigh... I must realy be good at dodging girls.**

**Anyways! Don't die of abstinence untill the next chapter and take care! (^_^)7**


End file.
